


The Importance of Being Thorin

by ArianaFandoms



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: And spoilers for the newest BotFA trailer?, F/M, There is some cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaFandoms/pseuds/ArianaFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the following from AO3 user CloudySky: "Not sure if you need prompts, but have you thought of writing about Richard watching reader's reaction to the bofta trailer?"</p><p>So yeah, that's what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Being Thorin

You sit on the couch, the laptop resting on your crisscrossed legs, cursor hovering over the play button. To watch or not to watch? That is the question. On the one hand, you're obviously curious about the new trailer. But on the other hand, death. Thorin's, Fíli's, and Kíli's, to be exact.

You take a deep breath and are about to click play, when Richard walks in.

"Darling, have you seen my silver tie clip?"

"Uh, yeah," you stammer, quickly shutting your laptop. "It's in the little dish I have for my jewelry."

He looks over at you, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Did I interrupt something?" Richard asks.

"No."

He sits down beside you and nudges your shoulder with his.

"You weren't watching porn, were you?"

"Very funny," you retort, the twitch of his lips earning him a mock-glare. " _The Battle of the Five Armies_ trailer has just been released."

"Right, that _is_ today," he says. "Is that why you shut your laptop when I came in?"

"Yes..." you murmur. "Because I'm probably going to cry."

Richard chuckles, then kisses your temple.

"I've already seen you cry, love," he reminds you.

"Yeah, but not over a _trailer_."

He shrugs. "It's an emotional film."

"That's an understatement," you say, with a scoff. "Thorin dies. Fíli dies. Kíli dies."

"And it's the last time Middle-earth will be on screen," he adds.

"That, too."

There's a moment of silence, before Richard nudges your shoulder again.

"So...are you gonna watch it or not?"

"Give me a moment. I need to prepare myself all over again."

He watches you while you take a deep breath and open your laptop, a fond smile on his lips.

"You know," he says, "Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli don't actually die in the trailer."

"I know," you reply, a tad defensively. "But it's still going to be sad." The YouTube page appears on your screen. "Okay, you ready?"

"I've already seen it." You glare at him. "Sorry." He takes a deep breath, mimicking you and earning an eye roll. "Okay, ready."

You press play. Slow, poignant music. Thorin walking through the treasury. Bilbo's voice.

 _Thorin, you gave a promise_.

"Wow, your eyes are super blue," you remark, then frown. "Oh God, that spacey look in your eyes. Fucking gold sickness."

 _You brought upon them only ruin and death_.

The scene cuts to Thorin, listening to Bard with an agonized expression.

"Oh yeah, that's really nice, Bard. Rub it in that he's utterly failed."

"He's right, though," Richard points out.

"Shush."

The dwarves standing before Thorin. Bilbo's voice again.

_You've won the mountain. Is that not enough?_

A statue of a dwarf breaking upon the ground. Thorin standing along the wall, gazing out over the snowy lands.

 _Now we defend it_.

"No, Thorin. Bad. Very bad."

"Shouldn't he protect his home now that he's finally regained it?"

"Shhh."

Thranduil riding up on his elk, while the dwarves glare down at him and the elvish archers take aim.

_I came to reclaim something of mine._

"Okay, I love Lee, but he looks kind of scary here."

"It's the eyes."

You nod. "Definitely the eyes."

Bats, Legolas, and Dol Guldur.

 _Leave Sauron to me_.

"Whoa, is this when Saruman starts to go bad?" you wonder. Richard is about to reply, when Dwalin speaks.

_Bilbo is right. You cannot see what you have become._

You grip Richard's hand. "I have never heard Graham sound so _sad_. And that look in your eyes."

 _Everything I did, I did for them_.

Thorin touching foreheads with Kíli.

"God, that's beautiful," you say softly. "And so fucking heartbreaking."

"Mmm," he hums. "That was actually a really moving scene with Aidan."

A flash of Thorin, wearing an ornate, dwarvish crown.

"You do look quite pretty in your crown, though. Or, Thrór's crown, rather."

Richard snorts. "Don't let Thorin hear you say that."

Thorin walking towards an emphatic Kíli.

_I will not hide while others fight our battles for us!_

"My poor Kíli," you lament. "You're too young to die."

A scene of Thranduil confronting a red-haired elf.

"Whoa, hang on. Is Thranduil fighting Tauriel? Is it because she has a thing for Kíli?" Richard begins to answer, but you squeeze his hand as the video cuts to the battle. "Oh God, you're fighting Azog. And he has some multi-bladed weapon thing." Azog slashing at Thorin, who jumps out of the way. "Shit, this is probably when you die. I can't watch."

"When _Thorin_ dies," Richard corrects affectionately. "Not me."

You try to duck your head, but his hand catches your chin and tilts it up. There are tears shining in your eyes, and you give a sheepish laugh.

"Yeah, but Thorin has your face," you explain. "Besides, you've infused him with so much life and love and passion that I can't help but mourn for him."

"You used to hate him," he teases.

You grin. "I know, so the fact that you've made me like him is really saying something."

"And to think," he muses, his lips hovering just shy of a smirk, "I didn't unpack my suitcases for three weeks because I believed I'd be sent home."

"Yes, silly Richard," you chide fondly, then lean over to kiss him. "I hope you realize now how important your being Thorin is."

He smiles wryly. "I'm beginning to."

 

 


End file.
